Anna and the Outsiders: The Series
by emmydisney17
Summary: Within the hidden world located within the Wishing star is Fantasia, a place where dreams, hope and wishes come from. But when an ancient evil has been awoken after 1000 years, only a team of outsiders and a fearless royal girl named Anna can undo what has been done and prevent the multiverse from falling into an endless darkness. But remember, things are not always as they seem.


**Anna and the Outsiders**

**The Main Cast**

**Kristian Bell as Anna (Disney's Frozen) Princess to Queen of her kingdom, Anna finds herself thrown into an unexpected adventure and trusted with a deadly secret by keeping the outsiders safe after being warned that too much exposer to their worlds or her own could risk in many worlds obliterating into nothing.**

**The Lucky 13, The Team Name the Outsiders go by whenever in a group.**

**Steven Weber as Charlie B. Barkin (Don Bluth's All Dogs Go To Heaven series) Con artist turned Guardian angel, Charlie's life is turned upside down when he discovers that his girl Sasha is having puppies and is saddled with an 'adoptive brother' he never asked for.**

**Bobby Moynihan as Hal (PBS Kids' Nature Cat) Huggable, playful and curious about the world around him, Hal's humble and exciting life is taken a sudden detour when he becomes part of the group and immediately develops a man crush on Charlie, unaware of his disgust about the fact. **

**Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey Smith (Dreamwork's Harvey Street Kids) Self proclaimed Protector of Harvey Street, Audrey Smith learns about children hitting the dreaded stage in life known as "Puberty" and fears that once hers comes, she will lost her since of fun and adventure so she hopes to find a way to stay young forever, but will it be worth it? **

**Collen Dean as Lincoln Loud (Nickelodeon's The Loud house) Growing up in a family ruled by girls, Lincoln has flip flopped from so many titles from 'Babysitter', 'experimental guinea pig' 'Princess Pageant Couch' and more. However Lincoln would love nothing more then to spend more time to himself and often wishes he could go on adventures like the heroes in his comics, a wish that is about to come true in a way he never expected. **

**Will Arnett as Surly (Universal's The Nut Job Franchise) From selfish nobody to Park Hero, Surly Squirrel thought he had it all now that he has an army of friends and found true love in Andie. But all that changes when an epidemic hits his hometown of Oakton and rabid park animals squirrels, rats and groundhogs are to blame. As the only survivor who isn't infected Surly has no choice but to leave his home, promising them that he will find a way to cure them... but will a deal with a monster be his only solution. **

**Frank Welker as Scooby doo (Hannah Barbara's Scooby doo Franchise) Often described as a coward with a huge apatite and often uses as bait to trap monsters, Scooby Doo thought his life couldn't get any worse when it seems that nobody wants him around anymore. Scooby doo runs away from home, little knowing he would end up stuck in a world where monsters aren't just really terrifying, they're really nice.**

**Katherine Heigl as Andie (Universal's The Nut Job Franchise) Surly's Girlfriend who falls in love with Surly and has often believed in him. When the park and their city is hit by an epidemic Andie does her best to help everyone but there are too many sick people and animals to care for at the same time. Upon learning Surly's plan, she fallows him and ends up going along with him to a strange new world where she must learn to adapt and survive her and Surly's new roles in this group 'Pets'.**

**Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie Anne Santiago (Nickelodeon's The Loud House and the Casagrandes) Tough, tomboyish and a brilliant prankster, Ronnie Anne's life has improved since her move from Royal Woods to Great Lakes City and also changed due to living with a crazy extended family. When she hears how people have been disappearing from Royal Woods, Ronnie Anne goes to warn Lincoln but is captured along side him to a place where everything she thought she knew about life gets turned upside down.**

**Rachel Bloom as Silver (The Angry Birds 2) As a brilliant bird on Bird Island, Silver is always in search of the next best thing but the lately her inventions aren't working as well as they should. Silver's disappointment is distracted when she hears that pigs, birds and even eagles are all disappearing under mysterious circumstances so she sets out to find them, accidently launching herself in another world when she tries to prevent another abduction from happening. **

**Sovereign Bill as Molly Mabray (PBS Kids' Molly of Denali) as a native of the Alaskan village of Qyah, Molly knows just about everyone in her village as it is small and her backyard is the whole Alaskan wilderness which she loves to explore every day. When she hears rumors about developers seeking to make Qyah into another New York city, she fears that renovating the land will ruin Alaska forever but her plans are put on hold when she ends up in another world and begins talking to all the animals in her team, even if most don't want to talk back.**

**Daveed Diggs as Dos (Blue sky's Ferdinand) Dos and his siblings have always been together through so much of their lives but Dos, overhearing that his brother Cuatro likes being called anything but a hedgehog, he gets into a fight with his brother. With his anger pushed further when his brother accidently calls him a rat, Dos angry shoves his siblings away and tells them that he hates them before leaving. Now stuck in another world, Dos ends up becoming a pet to the children which he hates at first but eventually comes to care for the children, and regrets what he did to his siblings.**

**Toothless the Night Fury (Dreamworks' How To Train Your Dragon) Rescued by Anna, whom she mistook for Sven when trying to save her friends within Shade's castle, Toothless has become a mode of transportation, mascot, pet and protector to the outsiders while displaying that he is more like a oversized puppy with wings and plasma fire breath then the dangerous dragon he's suppose to be. He also has a family with his beloved mate and children often popping in time to time to play with their father's new 'clan'.**

**Brian Drummond as Geronimo Stilton (Atlantyca Entertainment) Publisher of The Rodent's Gazette, President of the Stilton Media Group and debunker of many evil plots and rumors, Geronimo has always had a strong sense of moral, ethics and family but very skeptical when it came to the paranormal like aliens and monsters and ghosts. One day all that changes when he investigates a series of strange disappearances all over New Mouse Island and ends up involved in more then just the latest scoop for the paper. **

* * *

**My Main OCs for this story**

**Adam Levine as Shade, the living shadow being who has the power to create nightmares and drain others of energy just by touching them. Shade is the commander of his Beast Army. Shade also has the ability to shapeshift into anything and anyone he wants to cause trouble with his minions from time to time. **

**Camila Cabello as Ladybug, a moth/spider fused creature who's as snarky as she is vain and tricky. While her moth wings are great for flying and creating whirlwinds, she can also use her six arms to can spin all kinds of webbing and silk strains faster then any spider on the planet. **

**Blake Sheldon as Rat Pack, a giant rat the size of a bear and just as deadly, he is cunning, sly, rude and often insults anyone he wants too with no remorse for his actions. He can escape any trap and is able to use his long tail like a third arm to capture someone or to knock them down with whip like actions.**

**Kaylin Hayman as Echo-a bat girl creature, the only shy, nurturing and soft hearted member of her monstrous clan and army. Along with super hearing and incredible speed at flight, she possesses a powerful screech that can shatter anything called the 'Echolocation Explosion.' All Echo wants is to reunite with the family she lost years ago, even if it has been 100 whole years since she last saw them and knows all about the previous lives of almost all the monsters before they became part of Shade's kingdom.**

**Sofia Carson as Pretty Puppet- a living doll/puppet that is able to control anyone whom she attaches herself to, she is able to make them do whatever she wants and what she loves to do is humiliate anyone under her spell. She also doubles as a voodoo doll with a removable lower half and is known for causing 'dumb luck timed accidents' from time to time.**

* * *

And that's all I got. More will be coming soon so be sure to post your comments on the page for ideas about episode plots and adventures the outsiders will have. See you soon!


End file.
